<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crypto gets sick Pathfinder x Crypto by TheCouch_Potatoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899471">Crypto gets sick Pathfinder x Crypto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe'>TheCouch_Potatoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Pathfinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crypto gets sick Pathfinder x Crypto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crypto curled himself into a ball trying to deal with the pain in his stomach. He felt like shit. His head hurt and he got dizzy every time he tried to move, his throat hurt, and his stomach hurt.  He heard someone knock on his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Go away¨ he rasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed a hand on his throat. Holy shit he sounded like shit. The person who had knocked on his door opened it. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. They caught it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Hello friend sorry to bother you but Mirage said you weren't feeling well so I wanted to check on you¨ Path gently placed the pillow on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crypto glared at him, he knew Path wanted something, he had to, no one cared unless they wanted something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨What do you want¨ he rubbed his throat, it hurt to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Oh my you don't sound too good, you shouldn't speak¨ Path placed a hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crypto leaned into his touch, the cool metal felt nice against his overheating skin. That's when he noticed what he was doing and pushed path´s hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Your temperature seems to be above normal¨ Path said pressing the back of his hand to crypto´s forehead 103 to be exact, and that's not good!¨.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pathfinder gently cupped his face. Crypto felt his face heat up. The way Path was touching him, it was almost like … he actually cared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨103.2! oh no. Have you taken medicine for the fever?¨ Crypto grabbed Pathfinder's hand pulling them off his face before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I'll get you something okay, I'll be right back friend¨ Pathfinder stood up and walked towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crypto had the sudden urge to ask him to stay, he bit his lip. Damn it why was he feeling like this it didn't make any sense! He ran a hand through his hair, no it couldn't be possible, he refused to believe it. Could it be possible that he liked pathfinder? No that was silly, how could he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Hello friend!¨ Pathfinder walked in with a bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Get out¨ Crypto tried his best to sound threatening but that was difficult when his throat would allow him nothing more than a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I'm sorry friend but you're sick and lifeline said it probably isn't best that I let you take care of yourself¨ Path sat down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Why?¨</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>¨She said you live off of ramen and have proven yourself incapable of being trusted to care for a living creature including yourself¨ crypto frowned, well she wasn't wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨She said she was busy taking care of octane so she can't help you and no one else wanted to volunteer to take care of you so she let me do it. Isn't that great friend we can spend more time together!¨.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a small laugh. No one wanted to spend time with him, he couldn't say he wasn't surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Don't worry friend, I'm sure our other friends wanted to spend time with you. Elliott said they just didn't want to catch whatever you have¨. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed in acknowledgment. Pathfinder opened the medicine bottle pouring out a small amount in the cap before placing it at crypto´s lips. Crypto took the cap and swallowed it. He almost gagged, Jesus did that taste horrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Did you eat yet friend?¨ Crypto shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨That's not a good friend, why haven't you eaten¨.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Hurts¨</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I could make you something! Genelten, flan, yogurt those should be easy to swallow¨.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crypto felt something rise to his throat, he clasped his hand over his mouth. Pathfinder seemed to notice this and helped him up towards the nearest bathroom. He fell on his knees throwing himself over the toilet before throwing up. Pathfinder gently rubbed and patted his back while pushing his hair back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Are you alright friend¨ Pathfinder brought a paper towel towards his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded tiredly before standing up to brush his teeth. Walking back to his room proved to be a challenge. His head was pounding. But Pathfinder was there to help him back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Friend, I'm gonna go make you something you should take a nap while I do that¨ Pathfinder stood up walking towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And before crypto could protest he was gone. As much as he wanted to sleep he just didn't feel like it. He felt so tired he wanted to close his eyes but he felt way too warm. He spent the time thinking about Path. He took pity on the robot, treating everyone with nothing but kindness, always so optimistic, seeing the best in everyone and everything. And what did the world give him in return, nothing but hatred. But that's what the world did to people like Path. Pathfinder was so ignorant to everything that happened around him, the only thing that seemed to be on the robot's mind was how he could make his friends happy. Crypto almost envied him in a way. Crypto remembered how gentle and caring Path acted around him. He just couldn't understand why anyone would treat him that way. He had lost what little trust he had gained, despite the actual mole being revealed. He sighed, he lost Nat his best friend and mirage. Despite him acting annoyed by his presence, crypto actually enjoyed being near him. Just as he could feel the tears pool up in his eyes Pathfinder came back. He whipped them with the palm of his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I didn't know what you liked. I hope this is okay¨ Path held up a bowl full of stew, leviathan stew if he wasn't mistaken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I don't feel like eating, but thank you¨.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨But you haven't eaten all day you must be hungry¨. Path pulled a chair up to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I'm not¨ and his stomach grumbled in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pathfinder placed the spoon to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I can feed myself¨ Crypto attempted to push Paths hand away from his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨But you won't, open your mouth please¨  Path gently tapped his lips with the spoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crypto looked away, cheeks flushing bright red as he opened his mouth. He swallowed the spoonful painfully. The stew didn't taste too bad, it actually tasted pretty good. It didn't hurt as much as trying to swallow solid foods but it still hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨There now leaves me alone¨.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Im sorry friend but you have to eat more¨ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crypto shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Pretty please at least half the bowl¨ Crypto rolled his eyes before opening his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Path continued to spoon-feed him until he finished the bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Oh my has your fever risen you're face is quite red¨ Path cupped his face making Crypto blush even harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Stop¨ he rasped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨What do you mean friend? Am I hurting you?¨ Path asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨No, just stop acting like you care¨.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨What do you mean I do care, and a lot friend¨.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Just stop what do you want from me!¨</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I don't want anything! I just wanted to hang out with you!¨</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Why?¨</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Because you're my friend and I love you!¨</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crypto stayed quiet, Path loved him that didn't make sense he was just a machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I know you might not believe it but I do. Which is why I volunteered to take care of you. ¨ Path grabbed his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crypto flinched, pulling his hand back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I'm sorry did I overstep your boundaries¨.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head,¨ I just wast expecting that¨.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pathfinder grabbed his hand again. Crypto blushed again this was so fucking weird.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨Can I hug you?¨ Pathfinder asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>¨I don't care¨ he looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Path hugged him, making sure not to squish him. Crypto sighed leaning against the path. The cool metal felt so nice against his overheating skin. After a while, Crypto eventually began to fall asleep. Pathfinder noticed gently rubbing his back making sure he was comfortable. Just as Crypto closed his eyes he felt Pathfinder press his optic against his forehead and his heart sped up. Huh, maybe he did like Pathfinder. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>